


What Goes Around

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Prepare for the angst, Sad Lena Luthor, its not romantic i promise, my idea for season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: "Loss does strange things to my family."Lena decides take a break from it all, and stays with Sam for a while.Kara can't quite understand why her best friend wont answer her.ORPossible Lena season 5 arc.





	1. Chapter 1

The idea comes to her in a drunken rage, her eyes burning from the tears and her mind foggy.

Foggy is a mild way to put it, actually.

It’s more like she’s trudging through waist high mud, with twenty pound weights on each foot. She can’t even tell how bad her hands are shaking, until she can’t get the last of her scotch into her mouth.

Go back to Metropolis.

Sell Catco, be done with it, skip town, and never have to speak to nor see Kara Danvers ever again. What did she care about Kara’s feelings? Kara surely didn’t care about hers. She didn’t care about their friendship, their trust, their entire relationship.

Lena wonders how Kara must feel.

Lying all the time.

To Lena, to herself, to the entire world.

Dark feelings swirl around in her like a late summer’s storm brewing just beyond the horizon.

Lena has connections. She has every media outlet on speed dial thanks to her acquisition of Catco.

All it would take is one phone call, and she could—

But she wouldn’t.

Because if she did, she’d be no better than her mother. Or her father. _Especially_ her brother.

What would exposing Kara do? Besides give her short lived satisfaction of some sort of revenge?

She’d be victorious for one short moment, and then exactly what she’d been fighting against her entire life the next. If National City, no, _the entire world_ knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, her best friend—former best friend—would be dead within hours.

Lena’s grip on the glass in her hand tightens, her vision blurring with tears once again.

She thought she could handle it. She thought she could push through it, maybe bring it up during one of their lunches, or the next time Kara visited her office, but the moment she saw her at game night, saw how Kara’s dimples reached her cheeks, the childlike way she raised her arms when she saw her, the gleam of happiness in her eyes, she just, she just couldn’t do it.

Fuck it.

This wasn’t worth the pain.

She was tired of being the fool.

It was time for someone else to be left holding the bag.

“Jess?” she slurs, clumsily pressing on her intercom.

There’s a beat of silence, and then:

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

She hesitates, biting her lip. “Book me on the earliest flight to Metropolis,” she finally says, her mind racing.

Jess pauses, seemingly about to ask why, but ultimately decides against it. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

The earliest flight back to Metropolis was a twelve am coach, one where Lena ended up sitting in between a rather large man and a sticky toddler. All the sudoku puzzles in the world couldn’t keep her entertained the entire way in that predicament, so she was thankful when the plane finally touched down five hours later.

There was no need for baggage claim, since she had left everything but a few outfits and her laptop behind. Lena wasn’t one for traveling heavy, and since this wasn’t exactly a planned trip, her luggage was extra light.

Suitcase in one hand and a lukewarm over-priced airport coffee in the other, she hadn’t exactly thought about what she’d do once she got this far. It’s only five when she checks her watch, and given that was ten minutes ago, she’s positive not much time had gone past.

She calls an Uber to go check into her hotel, hoping that she’ll know what to do by then. It’s only been an hour by the time she unpacks and lays down unceremoniously on top of the crisp and clean bed of her suite, and she’s unequivocally bored. Most of the city is still asleep, or just waking up to begin their day.

Lena, on the other hand, is running on the fumes of a cup and a half of terrible instant coffee. She feels her eyes beginning to droop, and fights against it all that she can before exhaustion overtakes her body.

She slips into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

Kara Danvers enters the offices of Catco with a little bit of pep in her step, two coffees in hand—one with cream and one black, just how Lena likes it—and a bright smile on her face.

Last night’s game night had been one for the ages, Lena and herself had creamed Brainy, and for the first time in what had seemed like since Kara had met her, saw the brunette actually smile.

It in turn made her happy, hence her mood this morning. She announces her presence with a crescendo of ‘Good Mornings’, and a returned smile to Franklin.

She waves to James as she makes her way to Lena’s office, expecting to see her best friend engrossed in a slew of spreadsheets or on the phone with one of the company's many investors, but is surprised to find someone else sitting in her chair.

“Uh...” she starts, not exactly quite sure how to address the other woman. “I’m sorry but this...is Lena Luthor’s office...”

The woman seems to consider what she says for a moment, almost like she was truly mistaken, but then smirks. “It was,” she responds. “It’s mine now,”

“Excuse me?” Kara takes a step forward, her grip on the tray of coffees tightening. “What exactly do you mean it’s yours now?”

“Oh? You didn’t hear? Lena sold Catco. To me,” the smirk grows and it infuriates Kara, to the point where she starts reciting a Kryptonian nursery rhyme in her head to keep calm.

“That—That can’t be possible she never told me,” Kara begins to balk, shaking her head. “We talk to each other about everything. She, she would have told me about this.”

The woman in front of her shrugs. “Guess you two must not be as close as you thought.”

Those words burn through Kara’s skin like a branding iron. “I signed a two year contract with _Lena_ ,” she insists with a frown, putting emphasis on her name.

The woman snorts. “No,” she answers folding her hands over the desk—Lena’s desk. “You signed a two year contract with the corporation and I,”—she points to herself—”Am the corporation.”

 

* * *

 

Lena awakes to her phone buzzing, and squints against the sunlight streaming through the windows beside her bed to see who it is.

She nearly tosses it when she sees who it is.

Kara.

There’s six missed calls from her, and ten text messages all reading the same thing: confusion, hurt, and fear.

It’s almost ironic really, how in just a few hours she had made Kara feel what she had been feeling for days. She almost felt bad for her, almost felt the urge to answer her call, text her back. Tell her she was fine, that she was sorry, and that she’d see her again soon.

But her mother had always said her resolve was stronger than her urges, and she sighs as she quietly removes the SIM card from the device and crushes it between her fingers. She didn’t need to give Kara the means for the D.E.O to track her down.

It wouldn’t hide her for long, but it’d give her time.

She wanted to be alone, wanted to spend time away from the people who betrayed her the most, but honestly at this point she’s afraid of what she’d do to herself all alone, and licks her lips as she stares at the fully stocked bar longingly.

She shakes her head, frowning.

Lena Luthor was _not_  a day drinker.

Lena picks up the hotel phone and dials one of the only numbers she knows by heart. Her heart is in her throat as someone picks up, and she’s nearly ready to throw up when she hears, “Hello?”

“Sam,” she greets wetly, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. “It’s been a while,” she adds, covering the receiver with her hand for a moment to steady her breathing.

“Lena?” Sam asks, confusion in her voice. “Why the new number? Did something happen?”

“No! No, nothing happened,” Lena lies. “I was just..in the area and I was wondering if it was alright if I could spend the day with you and Ruby.”

“In the area?” Sam asks, and Lena winces at the clear skepticism in her voice. “You call taking a five hour flight in the area?”

Lena frowns. Well when she puts it _that_ way, it sounded ridiculous. “I—we need to talk. There’s a lot to catch up on.”

Lena can hear the concern in Sam’s voice. “Did something happen? Are you alright?”

She shakes her head, and then realizes Sam can’t see. “Yes, yes everything's fine. I’m actually starving. I’ve been running on fumes this entire morning and I’m dying for some food. How does Big Belly Burger sound?”

“Of course you haven’t eaten,” Sam laughs, and it puts Lena’s nerves at ease. “See you in an hour?”

For now.

“Sure,” she agrees, smiling faintly. “My treat.”


	2. Chapter 2

“She just, sold it!” Kara complains, waving her arms as she follows after Alex. “I mean, I know it’s her company, but like, she’d talk to me you know? Selling Catco is huge! Huge! She wouldn’t just do it...” her voice deflates on the last part, and she sounds akin to what Alex perceives as a kicked puppy.

 

She turns around to face the younger Danvers, putting a hand on her hip and sighing as she does so. “Kara, I’m sure Lena’s just going through a lot right now. The last few months haven’t been easy for her, and I think she might need some space. Give her time,”

 

“She hasn’t been answering my calls either!” Kara added, ignoring the exasperated sigh Alex lets out in response. "What if she's in danger? What if Lillian kidnapped her? Or, or—"

 

"Kara," Alex tells her sternly. "I understand that you are worried about Lena. And I understand that you have come to me for help as my little sister.  Which is great and i'm glad you do, but as director of the D.E.O., I can't sit around all day and play school counselor for you."

 

Kara frowns. "I know, but—"

 

"Talk to Kelly. She's more equipped for this kind of thing," The older woman writes down the address of her girlfriend's apartment and hands it to her, pulling her into a reassuringly tight hug. "Lena is strong. You know that. She'll tell you when she's ready. I know it."

 

"Director Danvers!"

 

"Go," Kara says, sighing. "I'll be fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

She nods.

 

“Promise me you’ll see Kelly?” she’s satisfied when Kara mumbles her assurance. Giving Kara an apologetic look, she squeezes her hand. "Call me later, okay?"

 

Kara swallows. "Sure."

 

She watches Alex leave before flying off.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena enters the Big Belly Burger down the block from her hotel donning giant sunglasses and wearing an expensive dress that was absolutely out of place for a burger place.

 

She sees Sam and Ruby sitting in a both, talking and laughing until Ruby shouts, “Aunt Lena!” waving wildly in her direction.

 

The exclamation brings a small smile to her face and she quickly makes her way over to them. She smirks when she sits down and sees that they had begun to eat without her.

 

“What happened to it being my treat?” she asks, accepting Ruby’s hug.

 

Sam rolls her eyes. “You took too long,” she responds, returning the smirk. She nods to the cup in Lena’s hand. “What’s that?”

 

“Cof—Vodka,” Lying to Sam was harder than lying to the supreme court and the look the older woman had just given her proved that. She’s had twelve years to perfect her bullshit detector. There was no use in trying.

 

“Since when did you start day drinking?” Sam asks, perplexed. “Actually, no. The better question is, _what_ made you start day drinking?” she could see the exhaustion in Lena’s eyes, the way her hair had been accumulated into a low ponytail instead of the high and sleek one she saw Lena usually wear, the way she slumped over onto the table as if she was about to pass out; it was like watching a zombie. A very expensively dressed zombie.

 

“A lot...has happened since you left,”  Lena says simply, pursing her lips.

 

“You’re telling me,” Sam replies with a smirk. She hands Ruby a ten dollar bill. “Baby why don’t you go get us some milkshakes?”

 

Ruby frowns. “You just want to send me away, don’t you? I’m almost thirteen! I can listen to grown up talk!”

 

Sam can’t help but chortle at that. “True, but if you go now, you can keep the change.” She waves the dollar bill in the girl’s face and smirks as she snatches it.

 

“Chocolate or Vanilla?” she asks, scrambling to get up.

 

“Both,” Sam replies.

 

Once Ruby is out of earshot, she turns back to Lena, giving her a sympathetic look. “You’ve got about five minutes tops before she comes back. Spill.”

 

Lena quickly runs through everything, from The Children of Liberty, to the Harun-El, Rara, and Kaznia. She omits the details about her helping Lex, and Eve’s betrayal. And then:

 

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

 

The sentence hangs in the air a bit, and Lena expects Sam to be shocked.

 

She isn’t.

 

“Wha—You knew too?! Did she tell you?!” Lena couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest. _She_ was supposed to be Kara’s best friend—former best friend.

 

She’d need to keep reminding herself that.

 

Sam shrugs. “No, I just knew. Our childhoods were too similar for her _not_ to be Kryptonian. It’s like it’s a tradition for our people to just dump infants in another planet’s corn field,” she says, frowning.

 

Lena opens her mouth to say something, but can’t exactly form a good response to that, so she lets it go.

 

“How’d you find out?” Sam asks, taking a bite of her burger.

 

“Lex told me,” Lena murmurs, looking down at the table. “Before...” she gulps. “Before I shot him.”

 

Sam stops chewing to stare at Lena, slowly putting her burger down. “Did you just say you shot your brother?”

 

Lena nods, sighing. “I killed him.”

 

“You—” she lowers her volume once she sees the glare Lena gives her. “You killed Lex Luthor?!” she whispers harshly.

 

“It was either him or the rest of the world. I couldn’t let him go,” Lena explains darkly. It was a decision that still keeps her up at night.

 

“You don’t think you could have lead with that?!” Sam asks, waving her hands. “Does anyone else know?”

 

Lena shrugs. “Besides James and the D.E.O? No. They’ve come up with some cover story of him dying in prison. He was sick after all.”

 

Sam snorts. “Yeah, sick in the head,” she sees the glare Lena gives her and mumbles, “Sorry. Let’s talk about this later?” she asks as Ruby approaches with three large milkshakes in her hands.

 

Lena nods, smiling faintly.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had gone completely off the map.

 

At least, that’s what Kara _assumed_ had happened. A few days have passed and she still hasn’t seen Lena. She’s fought the urge to visit her apartment, just because of what Alex said.

 

Time. She needs time. Give her time. Kara was willing to give her all the time in the world, she just wanted to understand what was going on. She’d leave her alone as soon as she knew Lena was safe from harm.

 

She can’t hear her heartbeat and no one’s seen her since game night. Kara has started to feel like the earth was caving in on itself, and everyone around her knew something that they weren’t telling.

 

Of course, she could just be being overly dramatic like Alex said, but every time she thought about the half smile on her face the moment she walked in the door that night she felt sick to her stomach. Something was completely wrong and she had no idea how to fix it.

 

But maybe she could figure out how.

 

That’s what she tells herself when she lands in front of Kelly’s apartment, a tight lipped smile on her face. She knocks three times and the door opens, revealing Kelly’s matching smile.

 

“Alex told me you were coming,” she says, opening the door wider. “Come in.”

 


End file.
